


【蜜罐上瘾】（七）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【蜜罐上瘾】（七）

【蜜罐上瘾】（七）

西普醒来时，已经是上午11时。  
懒洋洋地躺在被褥里翻了一圈，东抓西抓都抓不到某个软软香香的东西，他就知道，人儿早已上班去了。  
睡得痛快，养足精神后他也不打算睡回笼觉，爬起身洗涮干净，回到被褥里找着那包昨天偷偷买的香烟，发现香烟已经七十二变变成了一盒薄荷戒烟糖。  
哎呀，被发现了……  
被老婆没收了就没辙了，西普认命拿起糖果盒，取出一颗戒烟糖扔进嘴里，嚼咬，然后稍微收拾一下准备出门。  
西普为什么这么爱哈尼？  
因为他早已爱得习惯成自然。  
但从那天开始，他对哈尼就更宠爱有加。  
比以往更加宠爱。  
从小到大对人儿的钟意，到喜欢，然后爱慕，到最后爱得无法自拔，失去理智。  
爱得过度情感，逐渐爆发出自身都无法控制的欲望和占有欲。  
而四年前的他，更是气血方刚，易冲动鲁莽，火气冲顶脑袋一热就失去了方寸，无影中导致身边人受伤，可他却还浑然不知。  
尤其，是关于到哈尼的一些事物。  
这很可怕，就连西普自己也觉得可怕。  
在四年前的那个晚上，哈尼被他用蛮力压在身下，脸上那副惊慌失措、恐惧得脸色苍白，崩溃哭泣的样子，深深烙在他眼里，刺入心脏留下永不磨灭的刀疤。  
每每想起，他的内心就疼得就如遭千刀万剐，形成一辈子都无法忘却的烙痕，愧疚之心如涛涛大海迎面扑来，把他淹死在深海之中。  
这份罪行，导致他潜意识无时无刻都在提醒自己，他，需要更加爱护对方。  
这是他亏欠人儿的，他应该补偿。  
用一辈子来补偿。  
…………  
…………  
那天晚上，开始下起了飘雪。  
解雨臣开车送他回公寓，和人道别后，已经是晚上10点左右。  
他其实真的不懂西普今天发什么疯，一场暴乱后，搞坏了人家咖啡厅不少的桌椅茶杯等物品。  
他还以为会被人控告，没想到解雨臣二话不说直接给人扔下一沓钞票，承诺把整个咖啡厅重新装修还给店主，店主笑得见牙不见眼，才结束了这场闹动。  
哈尼站在公寓下面，看着花爷的轿车驶出他的视线范围之内，飘雪缓缓飘落，开始在堆积在路边。  
他其实想直接去找西普。  
可是，人现在身在何处？他不知道。  
刚刚和花爷这么干一场架，也不知道有没有哪儿磕着碰着……  
哈尼站在原地停顿半晌，想给人打通电话，又担心人会被组织的老大发现，什么都做不了，只能自己一个人瞎操心，无奈地叹了一口气，转身上楼回家。  
门把很冰冷，手上的钥匙也很冰冷，哈尼忍着寒意解开了门锁，推门进入一个人住的公寓里面，反锁。  
他还没来得及开灯，身后突然窜出一个人，从后面熊抱着他的腰，哈尼吓得大喊一声，却被一个大手捂住了鼻口，直接断开了尾音。  
他整个人瞬间被扛在人的肩膀上，脑袋一昏天旋地转，回过神来才发现自己被人重重地压倒在被褥上，抓住了双手压在两边。  
西普跨腿压在他身上，表情冷漠得可怕，冰冷的眼神直勾勾地瞪着身下人，依旧禁闭着嘴巴喘着呼吸。  
“西……普？”  
哈尼被人压在下面，知道来人后脸庞顿时就先红了起来，下一秒才发现对方发出来的气息冷得刺穿他的骨头。  
他第一次看见西普对他露出这种表情。  
害怕。  
这是哈尼对这副面孔的第一印象。  
“你去相亲？”  
西普冷冷地开口说话，抓住他手腕的手不经意加强了力度，捏得他生疼，低鸣了一声。  
“不是、我没有……”  
哈尼忍着手上的疼痛，咬着牙齿想解释清楚，却被西普猛然压下身，用舌吻夺取了他下半句话。  
他们以往不是没接过吻，只是这次西普吻得很用力，很粗暴，如猛兽啃咬着猎物一样，一边索吻，一边撕咬着他的嘴唇、舌头，吻得他很疼，想要推开男人，最后当然无果，只能躺在上面扭着身体挣扎着。  
幽暗冰冷的空间里，只有两只身躯在被褥上扭动，传来一阵黏黏糊糊的吸吮声。  
哈尼不喜欢这样的吻。  
这种不顾别人感受的强吻，一点都不舒服。  
不禁脱口呻吟，破破碎碎的声音从啧啧水声中悠悠响起，他被啃得厉害，湿吻中传来一股血腥的味道，不知道是嘴唇还是舌头破了，他只知道整个口腔都很刺痛，掺着唾液的鲜红色在两人的唇缝中挤了出来，让从嘴角边流下。  
西普松开吻之前还咬了一口下唇，吞掉口腔里面混着血味的唾沫，像是吃掉了猎物的一块肉，平稳地呼吸，舔了舔嘴唇，望着盘中餐的眼神虎视眈眈。  
“那男人，就是你相亲对象，我都看到了。”  
哈尼瞪大了眼，任由嘴角的血迹流到他的下巴，什么话都说不了，只能戆戆地看着上方有点陌生的男人。  
从直属上司那儿得到这个消息时，他整个人都死机了，愣在原地。  
他从小就喊到大的老婆，在和别人相亲？  
他头脑一片空白，不相信，怎么也不相信，说什么也不信。  
但，直到他在咖啡厅里，亲眼见到哈尼和解雨臣的亲密接触，他彻底爆发了。  
‘啪’的一声，脑内某条神经断了。  
思想失控了。  
控制不住，他是真的控制不住。  
是哈尼的一阵枪声，把他的意识从杀戮彼岸唤了回来。  
那个时候他才发现，他身体的反射神经来得比思想反应还要快，回过神来后，自己手上已经捏住了一把西餐刀。  
但，这也让他清楚知道，他不能失去哈尼。  
一刻都不行。  
必须占有他。  
这人，必须只能是他一个人的。  
今夜，他必须要把哈尼完全占为己有。  
上了他。  
哈尼是不是永远都是他的人了？  
“你，只能是我的。”  
西普已经失去了理智，紧捏着人儿的下巴，把内心的执着脱口而出，哈尼吓得倒吸一口气，身体打了个冷颤。  
听见明显的犯罪发言，他自然明白对方究竟在想些什么。  
他这是第一次，西普也是。  
但，眼前这人，真的是西普吗？  
哈尼害怕这样的西普。  
身上的这个男人，并不是平时那个痞痞地笑着，用着流氓发言来调戏他，却又在背后默默保护他的西普。  
他突然对此人感到陌生。  
他不是西普，他是个陌生人。  
“你疯了。”  
哈尼咬着下唇奋力挣扎着，只见男人突然扯开他身上所有的衣物，拉得很用力，翻着里面的毛衣往上，卡着了他的脖子，哈尼难受得特地支吾一声，尝试传达着‘我好难受’的信息给西普，却被男人无视了。  
光滑的肌肤暴露在冰凉的空气中，寒得他全身毛孔都在颤抖，西普俯下身，疯狂地啃咬着他的乳头。  
牙齿突然的攻击让哈尼疼得喊了一声，下意识就举起手想要给男人一个巴掌，西普一把抓着他的手腕，咔嚓一声，给人儿的双手拷上了手铐，然后压在头顶上。  
被手铐拷上的那瞬间，哈尼直接被吓哭了。  
在他哭喊的时候，眼泪顿时就流了下来，瞬间糊了他一脸，大声喊着要人放开，却又被西普一个大手捂住了喊叫声。  
眼前的人，完完全全就是个强暴者。  
强行脱光他的衣服，啃咬着他身体每个部分，从脖子到锁骨，咬着乳头、隐隐约约的腹肌、人鱼线，然后移到胯下，咬着他大腿内侧的那块嫩肉。  
哈尼被咬得疼，每个被牙齿碰过的地方都疼，对方似乎真的想要吃掉他身上的每一块肉，疼得痛哭，却什么声音都喊不出来，捂着他嘴巴的手压得他难以呼吸，声音全数封在喉咙里头。  
明明是第一次，可他却一点都不温柔。  
毁了。  
他的身体毁了。  
在西普抬起他的腿，猛然贯穿他体内的时候，哈尼只觉得他的身体被毁得乱七八糟，剧烈的疼痛传过每条神经线，疼得抽搐。  
能和深爱的人做爱，这理应是最幸福不过的事。  
他，他却害怕得不得了。  
疼死了。  
他会被疼死。  
哈尼连释放痛楚的喊叫声都喊不出来，就这样被人钳着，对他那未曾经过性事和扩张的蜜穴猛烈的抽插，在庞大的剧痛中活活捅出了淫水和血迹，随着男人抽出性器的时候蜂出泉流，浸湿了床单，用力插进去时又重新封住出口，堵住了所有粘稠的液体。  
身体隐隐约约地产生了一丝的快感，但相比起来，还是痛楚更胜一筹，整个肉体都在被猛兽摧毁着、撞击着。  
上下起伏的漂亮粉色裸体上，每一处都布满渗着血色的齿印，体外和体内都遍体鳞伤。  
身体对外界的自觉已被掏空了，感觉不到空气中的寒意，只有从里面散发出来的痛楚和单薄的快感。  
哈尼疼得快要昏了过去，眼泪渗透了后面的枕头，西普保持着抽插，粗喘着气，终于松开了手上和嘴上的束缚。  
而他却早已没有任何力气反抗，大口地喘着气，有气无力地发出破碎的娇喘声，被拷着的双手弱弱地揪着住男人的衣领，因为猛烈的撞击导致身体上下摇动，手铐的声音叽里呱拉地乱响着，响得刺耳。  
“老公……疼、老公……”  
哈尼用尽全力呼喊着上方人，却只能发出柔弱的声音，揪着对方的衣领往下拉，红着眼睛淌着眼泪，往对方唇上送上一吻。  
柔软的触碰，西普瞬间愣了，停下了所有的动作，似乎终于恢复了理智。  
哈尼认命了，一边抽泣哭得哽咽，哭得梨花带雨，像只被撕破了翅膀的小蜜蜂一样，努力地想要起飞，却又重新坠落在地上，小小的一只躺在上面。  
拼命挣扎，无力了，只能认命，不去动，也不去飞了。  
哈尼吸着鼻子，委屈地呜呜两声，乖乖地伸着舌头舔了一下对方的嘴唇，西普用手拂去他的泪痕，压下，张开嘴回应着人儿，用舌头去抚慰口腔里面，那刚被他弄破的伤口。  
感受到熟悉的吻，哈尼再次又哭了起来，双手捧着爱人的脸颊，主动加深这一个吻。  
过了半晌，下体再次抽动起来，但不再是刚才那样冲动鲁莽、横冲直撞。  
小心翼翼地抽出来，又小心翼翼地插进去，速度不敢加快，生怕再次把人儿给弄疼了……虽然已经早已被弄疼。  
“老婆……对不起。”  
西普含住人儿的嘴唇，像个做错事的孩子一样，小声地道歉着。  
哈尼没有说话，眼泪从来就没有停过下来，再次哽咽着，缓缓地抬起脚，环住男人的腰间，把手扣在男人的脖子上，再次舌吻。

事到如今，第一次的性爱，他们还是需要做到结束。

TBC


End file.
